


AN OFFER HE CAN'T REFUSE - MAXIMILIEN/READER

by Joseikage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Murder, Other, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseikage/pseuds/Joseikage
Summary: With a broken marriage, a harsh job, and no direction in life, you find yourself mulling things over at the bar in Casino Monaco. Upon meeting an intriguing Omnic and discovering he is Maximilien, who works for Talon and owns several successful businesses, you find your life heading in a different direction. Even so, you quickly realise that as gentlemanly as Max is, he has tastes that run very dark, and he runs his businesses with an iron fist. In order to survive in his world, you need to match his wit and play his game wisely. Will Maximilien guide you towards a brighter future, or will these violent delights have a violent end?
Relationships: Maximilien (Overwatch)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a one-shot story similar to the story I made with Genji, GAIJIN SAMURAI, where it's Character x Max; only this time it's READER x Max! Yay! This was a request that I am happy to fulfil! :) I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> I do not own Overwatch. It belongs to Blizzard, but this story is mine! ^_^
> 
> DISCLAIMER: So, there will be some French and possibly other languages in this story. I speak several different languages, but my grammar may or may not be lacking. Please forgive me if I get a word or meaning wrong! I'm trying my best to translate, but it's also really hard with 5 languages in my brain at all times hahaha! :P

I drummed my fingers boredly on the counter of the bar and sighed deeply as I took a final sip of my drink; a nice, tart little Appletini.

_Stood up… again._ I thought bitterly to myself as I waited for my no-show bum of a husband, Gregory to arrive at Casino Monaco. We were supposed to be having a date night, but lately, he had been busy with “work.”

_I was a fool for thinking **we** could make things work…_

I signalled to the bartender and asked for something a bit stronger this time; three smooth shots of vodka. He lined them up in front of me and I picked up the first one, taking a deep breath in before tossing it back and slamming the glass down on the table, letting out a sigh of contentment as the burn sizzled in the back of my throat refreshingly. I downed the second and third shots much the same, but now, the alcohol was starting to hit me.

I let out a pained sigh and tears began to roll down my face as I knew what I had to do. I wiped the tears away quickly, hoping no one would notice, but someone did.

«Les larmes sont mauvaises pour l'acajou,» a smooth, metallic voice said from behind me. I turned and saw a fancy looking Omnic in a black suit with red accents to it. His eyes matched his tie; a shimmering blood red colour. His body was made of a shiny steel, while certain features, such as parts of his hand, were seemingly made of gold. Atop his head, he had a metal decoration that served to replicate a slicked back, swooping hairstyle with a widow’s peak in front. The same black colour was along the bottom half of his face, connecting with his jaw.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t speak French,” I apologised, forcing a smile.

“Ah, my apologies, Mademoiselle. I said that tears are bad for Mahogany,” he declared, pointing at the wood bar. “A joke, of course.”

I chuckled lightly.

“Well, I should probably go home. It’s got to be bad business to have a crying woman in your casino. I’m sure the owner won’t be too pleased if I stay much longer in my current state,” I declared. “Besides, the person I was waiting for isn’t arriving anyways.”

The Omnic’s eyes squinted slightly and a chuckle of amusement escaped him, as though he was laughing at an inside joke.

“Nonsense! You are welcome here. You are not bothering anyone, and you seem to need a place to relax and escape your troubles for the time being. Why don’t you sit with me for a spell, and we will talk? Please, tell me your troubles. I’ll listen, and maybe there is something I can do to help, hm?”

I sighed deeply and shrugged before explaining to him, “Well, my marriage is in shambles, but I feel trapped... I’ve been married for five years already, so it’s like why bother getting a divorce? I’m really trying to make this work, you know, but _he_ doesn’t give a shit, and he’s hurt me several times now. I just don’t know what to do. He was supposed to meet me here for our date night, but he’s probably out fucking around again.” I clasped my hands over my mouth in shock. He had been the perfect gentleman, and here I was angrily cussing about my life while crying at the bar.

“Oh, god. I’m so sorry! I really vented so much just now, and was really rude I—”

“Do not apologise, mon chère. You have every right to be angry. He doesn’t deserve you one bit. How about this... I would love your company this evening. Won’t you join me tonight in my bedroom?” he soothed me, placing a reassuring hand on my knee before crossing his arms and leaning against the bar.

“I know how you do not wish to engage in any infidelities, so we will just talk, dine together, and enjoy each other’s company. You look as though you could use someone dependable by your side, and I am as dependable as they come. In the meantime, I can have some of my... associates locate your husband and bring him to join us. I am sure he is here somewhere in the Casino.”

I bit my lip. I felt conflicted. Part of me was instantly attracted to the mysterious Omnic, while another part still was angry at my husband for his betrayal, and the final part was hopeful for me and Gregory to reconcile. The Omnic offered me his arm and waited patiently.

I took a deep breath, held my head high, wrapped my arms around his, and declared, “You’re right. That sounds like a wonderful idea. I would love to join you tonight.”

If the Omnic could have smiled, then I’m sure he would have, but instead, he offered a delighted hum as he led the way over to the Casino’s Hotel across the street. To my surprise, we took the elevator and went all the way up top to the penthouse suite. The Omnic punched in some numbers and the door opened to the nicest room I had ever set foot in. The floor was a black and white marble, but the walls were crimson red.

The accents in the room were black, as was the frame on the magnificent Alaskan King-sized bed. The sheets on the bed were a velvety red, and the pillows were black satin. To the right of the bed, stood a black coat rack. To the left of the bed, against the wall, stood a fancy, mahogany, cabinet-dresser. In the corner of the room, there was a lit fireplace with marble trim that matched that of the floor, and an all-black matching furniture set that included a couch and two loveseats. There was also a spacious kitchen and a large bathroom. I blinked as I almost couldn’t believe my eyes.

“Make yourself at home, Chère,” the Omnic invited me as he took off his coat and hung it up on the nearby rack. I froze as I realised, I didn’t even know his name.

“Thank you very much, Mr...” I ventured.

“Ah, how rude of me. Where are my manners? I am Maximilien, but you may call me Max,” he said with a deep, respectful bow. “And who might you be, Mademoiselle?”

“I’m (y/n). It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He walked over to me and took my hand, holding it in both of his.

“The pleasure is all mine.” He then, walked over to what I thought was a dresser, and opened it to reveal a bar cabinet with a nice selection of fine wines, whiskeys, and bourbons.

He pulled out a nice wine, along with some type of bottled oil, and two glasses. He then brought them over to the table near the fireplace and motioned to the couch.

“Please, make yourself comfortable,” he said, pouring me a glass of wine and beckoning to the couch as he handed it to me. I sat down on the couch, staring at the fireplace and took a sip of my drink, smiling at the sweet, yet crisp, medium-bodied wine. In it, I could taste honeysuckle and jasmine, but there was also a hint of apple. He poured himself a glass of oil and sat next to me, removing the black bottom part of his face to reveal a pair of silver, silicon lips. He sipped his drink slowly and sighed contently.

“An exquisite flavour. How is yours?” he asked me.

I took another sip and let out a delighted moan. “It’s nice. Very sweet and floral. Not too heavy, and the flavour lingers nicely,” I replied. Then, something hit me. “Umm... Max, not to sound impertinent, but I wasn’t aware that Omnics could taste...”

“Ah, yes I can indeed. Taste is just one of the many luxuries that money can buy for an Omnic. I feel pain and pleasure just as you do, (y/n), and I can also smell. It is highly advanced neural networking combined with an all-over artificial skin coating,” he informed me.

I gaped at him, shocked that Omnics were so much like Humans.

 _I never really paid them much mind before... Omnics are kind of rare where I live. They come and go, but usually aren’t there for long. In truth, I don’t really know too much about them. Not to say I hate them or anything. In fact, Max is really intriguing._ I thought to myself, smiling furtively at Max as I took another sip of the wine.

“So, (y/n), what do you do for work?” he suddenly asked. He leaned forward and snapped his fingers, making the fireplace light up instantly. I gaped at him, unprepared for him to take any form of interest in me. Then, I finally stammered out an answer.

“Oh! I-I’m an Infectious Disease Doctor and Immunologist. I work at a government hospital in the states, but... it's really not as nice as it seems...” I admitted.

“Hm, it sounds as though they do not value your skills.”

“Actually that's spot on. I work insanely long hours and my ideas are rarely listened to, even though I'm paid for my opinions on things. And what is it that you do?” I inquired.

“I am a businessman, (y/n). I own many companies and fund a corporation. This Casino is only one of my establishments.”

My face went white with shock.

“So that’s why you laughed and said I was welcome here when I was crying earlier!” I realised.

“Indeed. I do not believe in sending a beautiful woman away when she is upset. Non, Chère, I needed to uplift you during these troubling times of yours.” He swirled his glass around and took a big sip of it.

“But why? I’m nobody. I don’t have a lot of money, I have zero prestige, and my life is a mess,” I demanded, staring at the Omnic pensively.

“Because I see someone inside of you clawing their way out; desperately trying to rise up, grasp life in their hand, and take control. Also, it’s because I used to be in your position, you know. I know what it is to feel vulnerable, lost, and afraid. Moreover, I know what it feels like to escape those feelings and become something far greater.”

I gazed at the Omnic with intrigue now, my eyes unblinking as I was almost mesmerised by the way he spoke.

“You are so much more than your situation, (y/n). You are beautiful and powerful in your own right. Why not exercise that power?” Suddenly, he tilted his head to the side and nodded. “Excellent. It seems as though my associates have located your husband. Speaking of which, in just a moment, I am going to give you a choice. It may be a hard choice for you, but I know you will make the right decision because as I said before, there is another side of you that yearns to be unleashed.”

As I went to ask him what the hell he was talking about, two men in some sort of black military armour with red helmets entered the room, dragging my husband by his arms. On their shoulders, they wore a red insignia in the shape of a sharp, dangerous-looking ‘T.’ I had seen it before.

_Talon._

They threw him down on the ground and I quickly rushed over to him and looked him over.

“Oh my god, Gregory, are you alright?” I asked him. He was dizzy but coherent.

“I’m alright. They knocked me on the head pretty good though...” he replied, groaning and wincing as he put a hand against his forehead.

“(Y/n), I’m going to give you a choice right here and right now. You see, I am in the market for a personal assistant, and you would make an excellent one. I'll be paying you ten times the amount you currently make. However, there is no place for indecision at my side,” Max suddenly spoke up.

I stared at him warily as he continued, “Here are your options. You can either leave this place and go back to your normal life, where your husband cheats on you and you feel worn down with no satisfaction or fulfilment, _or_ you can escape your marriage and come work for me as my assistant. Stay by my side and I will teach you many things.”

“Escape my marriage? How?” I demanded, rising from my spot next to Gregory and squinting at Max in suspicion.

“Well, if your husband were to die in an... _accident,_ then I daresay your marriage would end immediately,” he told her; his lips upturned in a smile.

“What? I can’t condone that!” I objected.

“Can’t you? Look at that pathetic man writhing on the ground below you! He is _nothing_ but a selfish, arrogant pig who has taken you for granted all this time. Wouldn’t you like to know where it was that my associates found him?”

My breath caught in my throat and I looked over at the glow of the fireplace as my mind began to weave a tangled web, trying to get to the centre with a solution.

_He was at work, wasn’t he? That’s what Gregory told me. He couldn’t make it because of work... his meeting at the Monaco corporate building for FuturTekk, the computer manufacturing company._

“Come on, babe. You _know_ I was at work!” Gregory told her, smiling weakly at her.

My eyes focused on him now and anger filled me as I recognised the tone of his voice. It was the same tone of voice he had used when I had confronted him about cheating on me for the first time. He was definitely lying.

“Do I? I _know_ you, or have you forgotten that? I know how you like your coffee in the mornings, I know how you like to style your hair, I know how you like to be fucked, and I know what cologne you like to wear for all the women who aren’t me. Best of all though, I know exactly when you’re lying through your fucking teeth,” I bit back before turning to Max. “Please tell me where they found him.”

Max nodded at the two red-helmeted men nearby and one of them spoke up.

“We found him in bed with Raquel Camelle, a local prostitute.”

My heart pounded in my chest as my thoughts raced. I realised that it didn’t fucking matter anymore. All the love and care that I put into our marriage had just gone down the drain.

As I stared into Gregory’s eyes, I saw nothing but desperation in them as he stammered, “Babe, no! I-I was at work! Look, I thought we put this shit behind us. I didn’t cheat!”

“Take off your shirt,” I commanded.

“W-what?” he asked in shock.

“ _T_ _ake off your shirt. Now,_ ” I demanded once more, running out of patience. I knew what he liked in bed, and one of those things was to be marked. Him and I hadn’t had sex in awhile because of his “work,” so if there were love bites, they didn’t come from me.

“No way! Babe, listen, this is crazy! I was at work, alright?”

“No,” I said, glaring down at him, “it’s not.” I grabbed his shirt and forcibly yanked it off his head. Then, I stumbled backwards and laughed in shock. I wasn’t laughing out of surprise at the several hickeys he had along his chest, I was laughing because I felt relief; relief that I could finally let go of everything I had foolishly been fighting for. The beast was breaking free of its cage.

I turned my head towards Max, who was smiling knowingly.

“You were right. This feels... good,” I admitted, smiling back at him. My husband grabbed my arm in desperation.

“Babe, please... we’ve been married for six years!”

“Five,” I shot back, frowning at him, “but I suppose to you, it must have felt like six years, or maybe even ten.” I ran my hand along the side of his face before slapping it roughly and backing away from him.

“Take him away,” I told the red-helmeted soldiers, “and make his _accident_ a painful one...”

The soldiers turned and looked at one another before grabbing him by the arm once more and dragging him away while he kicked and screamed. The soldier to the right of him hit him in the head with a closed, armoured fist and he passed out.

“You are already giving orders in my stead, and the troops followed you so readily,” Max said with a breathy chuckle.

“I haven’t overstepped my bounds, have I?” I inquired, fixing him with a curious look.

“Not at all, chère. On the contrary, I am quite impressed! I am looking forward to seeing what you will do in the near future.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story! :) I hope you all enjoy it, and I'm glad I have time to entertain everyone in these trying times. Stay strong and read on! ^_^
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Sexy things happen in this chapter. Blood, rough BDSM, Dom/Sub stuffs, etc. You done been warned.

I stared at the ground for a moment, my heart still pounding as I came to grips with the path I had just set off on, and then lifted my head to meet Max’s gaze with a stern, determined one of my own.

“So, you work for Talon, then?” I asked him.

He froze, gaping slightly before saying, “Yes, but how did you—”

“I saw the insignia on those soldiers’ arms. I've run across a member or two of Talon in my line of work,” I interrupted him with a grin. “In fact, I even had an interesting conversation with Dr. Moira O’Deorain once concerning immunology at a restaurant in Oasis, Iraq. She’s brilliant.”

“I see.” Max put his right fist against his lips and put his other arm underneath it, leaning to the side seemingly deep in thought. “Well, when can you start work?”

“That all depends. I haven’t really agreed to do anything just yet, now have I? I told those Talon soldiers to take my husband away, but they followed me out of their own volition, not because you told them to,” I declared, shooting him an even wider grin. "So, technically, I'm not in your debt." He crossed his arms and stood upright now, and this time I could tell he was unamused as he frowned.

“You are correct, Chère,” he told me, walking over until he stood right in front of me. “Still, I can tell how curious you are about both myself and Talon. So... what is it you would like to know?”

“I want to know what’s in it for me. What are you offering?” I demanded.

“Freedom. You will not just be my assistant, you will be continuing your career as an immunologist and infectious disease specialist. You work for Talon, and I assure you that your ideas will be valued, your skills will be utilised to the fullest extent, and I will make sure you are happy and taken care of,” Max vowed. "Plus, the pay will also be very good."

“And I’ll be by your side so you can make sure of that?” I asked him, stepping closer to him. We were almost chest to chest now. The Omnic was handsome and eloquent. Every word that poured from his mouth drew me in, and the alcohol spurred me on.

“If that is where you wish to be, then yes,” he murmured softly.

“It sounds like a deal then. Is there a physical contract?” I asked; my eyes fluttering down to his lips.

“I have not yet written one up, but I can do so in the morning.”

“Then, let’s seal it with a kiss now,” I dared, leaning up and forward and pressing my lips against his.

His metal hands wrapped around my back tightly, pulling me closer to him as he kissed me back fervently. As my figure pressed into his, I was surprised to discover that his body wasn’t cold, but warm. As we kissed, I carefully began to undo his tie, and he removed one hand from my back to grab my wrist forcefully.

“Must you be so delicate with me? I definitely won’t be such with you tonight,” he quipped; his lips turning up in a smile. I matched his smile with a devilish grin of my own and yanked his tie off before kissing him ravenously. I ripped the shirt off of him and made a delighted sound as the buttons splayed off of it, flying off in different directions as I tore it off of him.

I pressed my body against his and ran my tongue across his neck. A shiver rolled through him and I grinned, amused at how Human-like he really was.

“How is that?” I asked next to his ear before grazing my teeth against it. He let out an aroused hum.

“Good,” he told me. Suddenly, his hands flew up, knocking mine out of the way as he grabbed the front of my dress and ripped it all the way down the centre in one, quick motion. “But I think you could do better,” he quipped, grinning as he pulled me back against him and grasped my right breast in his hand over my bra while his other hand snaked along my back and squeezed my ass.

I stifled a moan, gritting my teeth and tilting my head backwards from the pleasure of it before ripping out of his grasp. I shrugged off the tattered remains of my dress and grabbed him by his pants. I shoved him over to the wall and banged him against it roughly, kissing him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He quickly began to unbutton his pants and drop them before his hands wrapped around the back of my thighs.

I jumped up, still kissing him, and allowed him to lift me up against him by my legs while I trailed kisses down his neck.

“Hold onto me tightly,” he commanded. I wrapped my legs around him and held myself up while he ripped off my underwear and slipped a finger into me. “It seems as though you are almost ready for me.”

I moaned and my legs almost buckled as he made his finger vibrate roughly inside of me. Then, he flipped around and slammed me against the wall hard. He unclipped my bra expertly with his other hand and eased it off of me before throwing it to the side. My insides churned with pleasure and I let out another moan as the intensity of the vibrations increased.

Max began kissing me down my neck and then trailing down to my breast before sucking it roughly. The combination of his mouth against my breast and his finger inside of me drove me closer to the brink of pleasure. I gasped as my insides began to pulse and churn and a powerful orgasm rippled through me.

“Ahh! Max! Please!” I cried out as he kept his finger vibrating at full speed inside of me, turning my pleasure into intense pain. I screamed as it got so intense that my vision turned white. Then, I kicked my legs, refusing to wrap them around him any longer, shoving him backwards and making me fall to the ground; a writhing, squirming, twitching mess.

I slowly rose to my feet and faced him; one part full of anger, and the other full of passion as I charged at him. He dodged me with a neat side-step before turning and grabbing my wrist as I ran past him. He then dragged me over to the bed and threw me into it, straddling me.

“You work for me, remember? It is not the other way around. You will do what I say, when I say it. Understand?” he demanded in a harsher tone of voice.

I struggled against him, but he held me down against the bed, gripping my wrists tightly. “Understand?” he repeated coldly.

I let out a frightened moan and hung my head, refusing to look at him.

“Yes...” I whimpered.

“Yes, what?” he demanded.

“Yes, sir.”

“Very good. Now then, it is time for you to show me what you have to offer. Pleasure me,” he commanded, “and don’t make me wait.”

As soon as I felt him release my arms, I flew at him in a rage and threw him underneath me, pulling his boxers off of him. I froze for a second as I saw that he had a dick made of silicon and metal, but then I quickly took it deeply into my mouth, reaching my nails up to his chest and dragging them down it.

A low groan escaped him, and I began to speed up my pace. After a little while, a shudder tore through him, and just as he was at the brink, I stopped sucking him and slid up his metal body, letting my hands glide along him up to his face, where I kissed him roughly.

“You may think you control me, but those aren’t the terms I’m agreeing on,” I countered, biting his lip and dragging it upwards before letting it go and staring into his red eyes. In a blur of movement, he grabbed me and threw me underneath him, flipping me over so that my ass was in the air. He grabbed my neck and shoved it down against the bed.

“We shall see,” he declared, panting heavily in exertion and frustration, “but _that_ was a big mistake.” Without any warning, he used his knee to spread my legs apart before pounding his dick into me. A cry of pleasure escaped me as he slowly but roughly thrust into me, and the metal fingers of his left hand raked across my back, tearing into my flesh.

I badly bit back a scream as I felt searing pain and warm blood dripping down my back. Then, there was a cool sensation as Max’s tongue raked across it, and his thrusting sped up. I moaned in pleasure; a bit embarrassed at the sounds that escaped as the Omnic pleasured me.

“You will please me well tonight, won’t you?” he growled into my ear.

When I didn’t answer, lost in the pleasure myself, he gripped my thighs tightly; his metal fingers piercing my flesh.

“Ahh! Yes, I will!” I cried out.

“Yes, what?”

He slapped me hard on my ass; the metal dealing twice as much pain as a hand of flesh. I lurched forward but was held steady by his hand on the back of my neck. I groaned and gritted my teeth, but refused to say a word.

“How very interesting,” he said, slowing his thrusts once more, “perhaps I need to take away the pleasure and leave you with pain, hm?”

He pulled out of me, still holding me down, and put two fingers into me. Then three, then four, and finally, all five. I groaned loudly as he began to stretch my opening, but I let out a scream as he fisted me hard.

“Yes, what, (y/n)?” he demanded once more.

“Fuck off!” I cried out in protest.

“See, now that was not the answer I was looking for. In fact, that was quite rude, (y/n)...” he said.

“Yeah? Well you—” I cut off as an agonized scream exploded from my mouth. Max had fisted me again, but this time, he made his entire hand vibrate roughly. It wasn’t as intense a vibration as his fingers had been, but it was torturous, all the same. I moaned in pain as I quickly arrived at my peak within mere moments, but then, he took it out of me.

“No, please... Max... Max!” I whined, begging him to finish me.

“Yes... what?” he asked once more. “Say it, and I’ll bring pleasure back to soothe the pain.” He put his dick at my entrance and ran a gentle hand along my right breast, pleasuring the nipple for a fleeting moment.

“Yes, sir...” I murmured defeatedly.

He thrust his member into me and went deep and fast inside of me, leaning over me so he could kiss my back and squeeze my breasts. When I was close to cumming, he released his hand from my neck and pulled me against him, indicating that if I wanted pleasure, I would have to work for it.

I turned around and he widened his legs, inviting me into his lap. I stared into his eyes as I inserted myself onto him and began to bounce up and down at a quick, steady tempo. He ran a hand through my hair and then grasped it roughly in one hand, leaning his head down and sucking on my breasts, one at a time. I moaned loudly and went even faster as my pleasure built up.

“Max... Max, I’m almost...!” I cried out.

“Do you need help?” he asked in a taunting voice that was slightly weaker from the pleasure he felt. He raised his head and looked into my eyes.

“Y-yes...”

“Then ask me properly.” He slapped my ass hard and the words just fell out of my mouth. All of the sexual frustration I had been feeling was now out in the open.

“Please make me feel like a real woman again, Sir!” I begged. My eyes went wide, and my mouth hung open as I stared into his eyes. I kept bouncing up and down on him, but I was afraid of what he was going to do next.

“Hmm, perhaps I was a bit... too harsh with you? This is your first time with an Omnic, is it not?” he asked in a more gentle tone of voice, his lips curving up into a smile.

“Y-yes,” I admitted, bowing my head. He lifted it up to gaze into my eyes once more before he gently lay me down on the bed and thrust into me slowly and at a steady pace, leaning forward to kiss me softly. His eyes closed as his lips met mine in a delicate but firm manner. I moaned in shock at the gentle contact I was receiving. He broke off from my lips and trailed kisses along my neck.

“Tonight, I will make this all about you, but sometime soon, you must give me a night as well, hm?” he murmured softly.

“I-I will...” I vowed, stammering as the pleasure began to build up inside me. My breathing sped up as he trailed the kisses back up my neck and massaged my breasts. He sped his pace up and I moaned loudly, twisting my hands in the bedsheets.

“Put your arms around me, (y/n), I need you to trust me. Can you do that?” he asked me, looking into my eyes. My breath caught in my throat; not just from the pleasure that was almost at its peak, but from the realisation that I was in uncharted waters with Talon, and Max could either be my success or my downfall. Now, as I looked into his glowing red eyes, I wasn’t so sure which one he was.

Even so, in any business transaction, a leap of faith is required. I nodded slowly and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put my legs around his back and thrust deeply into me, pressing his lips against mine and speeding up the pace as fast as he could. I moaned loudly between kisses and my heart raced as I was close to my peak.

“Max... Max...!” I cried out before he locked his lips against mine and stole my breath away. I struggled to breathe as he pounded into me, but he didn’t let up until the last possible second. A groan escaped him and then another and he went at an even faster pace. My insides churned and I gasped and let out a cry of pleasure as he put a finger against my clit and made it vibrate softly.

I let out a series of unceremonious gasps and moans and my insides pulsed, giving me a release like I’ve never had before.

“Wait... for me, (y/n),” Max said, thrusting deeper inside of me. I orgasmed a second time and cried out, this time in pain as I shouted his name. My nails raked across the metal coating on his back and he let out several loud moans. I could feel warm liquid gushing inside of me, and it pleasured me even more, soothing the pain I felt. As I felt him slide out of me, I let go of him and lay back on the bed, gasping and panting for air as I came down from my pleasure high.

“W-what is this...?” I asked, putting a finger into the trail of cum that was leaking out of me.

He lay down on the bed next to me, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

“Ah, that is heated lubricant. It isn’t semen if that’s what you are worried about,” he informed me. I sighed deeply and then began to laugh incredulously. “What is it?”

I shook my head and admitted, “This is probably the best night I’ve had in...” I pressed a hand against my forehead. “God, I can’t even remember!” Then, I turned to him and planted a kiss on the side of his face. “Thank you, Maximilien.”

“You are most welcome," he told me, leaning over and stroking my cheek with his hand. "Now, as much as I would like for you to, you cannot spend the night here. The police may draw suspicion from us sharing a room. The story will go like this: you met me at the bar and came back to my room to discuss business, I offer you a job and give you a nice room just below mine. Get dressed and someone will come to get you.” He reached over and took my hand in his, pressing it to his lips.

I smiled at him one more time before getting out of bed and beginning to get dressed.

“Oh wait, I have forgotten about my marks...” he said, looking over my back and thighs. I touched them gently and grinned as they had stopped bleeding.

“No, don’t worry about those. I’ll shower tonight and clean them well, but I’d like to keep them as a reminder of this night,” I explained sheepishly. I went to grab my dress, but then realised Max had completely torn it to shreds. “But... do you have any clothes I could borrow?”

“In the restroom there is a walk-in closet. Choose whichever dress you would like, and you may keep it.”

I thanked him and hurried to the closet, choosing a flowing red dress with kimono sleeves. I quickly put it on and walked out to find him already dressed.

“Excellent. Red is really your colour, (y/n),” Max praised me. His faceplate was back on, so I couldn’t see his smile this time. “One of the hotel staff is here to escort you to your room.”

A cute teenage girl with short, curly brown hair walked up to me and bowed.

“Hello, Ms. (y/n)! I am Reina. Please allow me to take you to your room,” she greeted me.

I nodded and followed after her. Just before we left the room though, I stopped and turned as Maximilien called my name.

“I do look forward to you holding up your end of the bargain,” he declared, a hint of dark amusement in his voice. I shuddered as I remembered just how dark his tastes ran, and gave a tiny nod, forcing a smile before I turned and left.


End file.
